beyond_the_veilfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Locations
The wizarding world is big and Beyond the Veil's is no less vast. Below are some of the popular locations in BtV. Diagon Alley Diagon Alley is a cobbled wizarding alley and shopping area located in London, England behind a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Inside the alley is an assortment of restaurants, shops, and other sights. All items on the Hogwarts supply list can be bought at Diagon Alley. The alley is completely hidden from the Muggle world which is right outside of its boundaries. It is very large in area and essentially the centre of wizarding London. More information on Diagon Alley can ge found on the Official Harry Potter wiki located HERE. The Leaky Cauldron The Leaky Cauldron is a popular wizarding pub in London. It is the entrance to Diagon Alley, and, indirectly Knockturn Alley. For much of the end of the 20th century, Tom was the landlord. It was built by Daisy Dodderidge, who was the first landlady. The Leaky Cauldron was built in 1500. She said it was, "to serve as a gateway between the non-wizarding world and Diagon Alley." It rented rooms, had a bar, several private parlour rooms, and a large dining room. To Muggles, the pub appears to be a broken-down old shop front on Charing Cross Road. The rear of the pub, however, opens up onto a chilly courtyard and the entrance to Diagon Alley. To gain access, a witch or wizard tapped the bricks in the wall in a counter-clockwise order. A doorway to Diagon Alley then forms and rearranges itself back to the original wall after the person(s) walk through. More information on The Leaky Cauldron can be found on the Official Harry Potter wiki located HERE. *the image above was provided by Filmchild. Knockturn Alley Knockturn Alley is a shopping area off Diagon Alley in London. It is filled with shops devoted to the Dark Arts, including Borgin and Burkes, which specialises in objects that have curious and strong magical properties. Usually, unusual and dangerous people walk around there. When Tom Riddle left Hogwarts he worked at Borgin and Burkes. More information on Knockturn Alley can be found on the Official Harry Potter wiki located HERE. Hogwarts Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a British wizarding boarding school which is located in Scotland inside Hogwarts Castle. The castle is in the mountains near a loch. The precise location can never be uncovered because the school is hidden by the most powerful spells possible, and is Unplottable (Unplottable locations are either magically hidden from plain sight or simply removed on maps) . However, according to Hermione Granger, it is "not far" from Dufftown. The motto of the school is: "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus". The translation is: Never tickle a sleeping dragon. There are approximately a thousand students attending Hogwarts at any given time. Upon arriving at the school, students are Sorted into four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin based on the qualities and aspirations of the student. Students are rewarded with points for good behavior, and points are taken away for wrongdoing. At the end of the year, the House with the most points wins the House Cup. Established in c. 9th/10th century, Hogwarts is considered one of the finest magical institutions in the wizarding world, though other schools include Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and the Durmstrang Institute. Children with magical abilities may be enrolled at birth and acceptance is confirmed by Owl post owl post at age eleven. More information on Hogwarts can be found on the Official Harry Potter Wiki located HERE. Some information may be canon and not pertain to the AU story line of Malfoy Mansion. Hogsmede Hogsmeade Village, or simply called Hogsmeade is the only all-wizarding village in Britain. It was founded by Hengist of Woodcroft. Students may sometimes come on weekend trips, but only third year students and above with guardian permission are allowed to visit. Mainly, students frequent the High Street in the village which contains the named specialty shops and pubs. Otherwise, they wander on to observe the infamous Shrieking Shack. Hogsmeade is a picturesque little village of thatched cottages and shops, with enchanted candles hanging in the trees during the holidays. It is also near the location of the train station used by the Hogwarts Express. Shops and Buildings *Dervish & Banges - a helpful shop and sells and repairs some magical instruments. *Dogweed and Deathcap - a Herbology shop. *Dominic Maestro's - a music shop. *Gladrags Wizardwear - a clothing shop that also sells very lurid socks, including ones that scream when they get too smelly. *Hairdressing salon - across the street from Honeydukes. *Hogsmeade Post Office - the post office. *Hogsmeade Station - the railway station. *Honeydukes - a sweet shop that has the entrance to a secret passageway into Hogwarts in its cellar. *Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop - "the haunt of happy couples", according to Harry Potter. Usually couples go there on dates. *Ollivander's Wand Shop - local branch of the wand shop. *Potage's Cauldron Shop - local branch of the cauldron shop. *Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop - a shop for all types of quills. *The Shrieking Shack - an infamous and the most frightening building in Britain. The villagers thought it was haunted, but they didn't know it was actually the werewolf Remus Lupin making the scary noises (it was where he went to transform). *Spintwitches - a shop that sells sporting goods. *The Hog's Head - a dingy pub owned by Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth Dumbledore, which hosted a secret passage into Hogwarts created by the Room of Requirement. *The Magic Neep - a greengrocer's. *The Three Broomsticks Inn - a pub owned by Madam Rosmerta. *Tomes and Scrolls - a bookshop (est. 1768). *Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment - local branch of the magical devices shop. *Wizarding Wireless Network Headquarters - main headquarters of the popular radio station. *Zonko's Joke Shop - a famous joke shop. More information on Hogsmede can be found on the Official Harry Potter wiki page located HERE. Ministry of Magic The Ministry of Magic (M.o.M.) is the main governing body of the magical community of Great Britain. The Ministry connects the British government to the wizarding world. Its headquarters are in Whitehall, in central London, deep underground. It is headed by the Minister for Magic. The Ministry of Magic was formed as a successor to the earlier Wizards' Council and came into being sometime during the 1600s. It was involved in the International Confederation of Wizards' decision to create the Code of Secrecy and still today takes the responsibility to enforce the Code. The laws against magic-use by underage wizards and against wand use by non-wizard folk are also enforced by the Ministry in part to maintain secrecy. The Ministry's employees appear to be a largely unelected body, but the post of Minister itself is stated to be an elected position. Both the Minister and the Ministry on the whole are seen to be reliant on the wizard public opinion, which they attempt to influence via the Daily Prophet, the wizarding newspaper. In the books, employment with the Ministry can be obtained right after completion of a wizarding education, though different offices require different levels of education and sometimes specific exam results. The magical government sometimes has given the impression of, at various times, either incompetence or malice, which are demonstrated by successful break-outs from Azkaban and the Campaign to Discredit Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter, respectively. The Ministry has been known to be corrupt in nature, as it is shown to be quite prepared to decree and enforce draconian laws without notice and seem uninterested in solving serious problems, choosing instead to ignore or cover up bad news. Departments: *Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures *Department of International Magical Cooperation *Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes *Department of Magical Games and Sports *Department of Magical Law Enforcement *Department of Magical Transportation *Department of Mysteries *Magical Maintenance Department Levels *Level 1 - Minister for Magic and Support Staff *Level 2 - Department of Magical Law Enforcement *Level 3 - Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes *Level 4 - Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures *Level 5 - Department of International Magical Cooperation *Level 6 - Department of Magical Transportation *Level 7 - Department of Magical Games and Sports *Level 8 - The Atrium *Level 9 - Department of Mysteries *Level 10 - Wizengamot Courtrooms (stairway access only) More information on the Ministry of Magic can be found on the Official Harry Potter wiki located HERE. Russia The approach that Wizarding Russia takes in MM is different from that which the England's Ministry of Magic takes. With the vigilant point of view that "Peace is an illusion." Russia trains her young witches and wizards for the worst, because indeed it could be that way tomorrow! Excelling in potions, many Russian schools focus on this subtle art as well as the Dark Arts. They've had their own share of dark wizards to contend with, however with superior training and discipline, these dark wizards didn't stand a chance. One such example of the Russian government's attempts to combat evil is the Black Squad. Often times feared and even more so controversial, the Black Squad specializes in the pursuit, capture, interrogation and elimination of dark forces. Many advocates of individual and human rights in the wizarding world have protested the existence and deployment of this elite group of witches and wizards, feeling that they too difficult to control and do not respect the basic rights of those they are assigned to detain. In the future, Olivia Snape leads one of five Black Squad teams. Moscow The home of Kutuzov Academy of Magic, Moscow is responsible for producing several Malfoy Mansion characters and the higher education of Severus Snape. Moscow is unique in that portions of the muggle world live harmoniously with their wizarding cousins. These pocket communities are on the outskirts of Moscow and few are unique within the city. For obvious reasons, the muggles who live along with the wizarding folk keep their secrets, often in exchange for small, magically inclined favors. Ukraine Coming Soon. Explore By Category For everyone's convenience, we've placed different locations in categories. You can explore all the wizarding world has to offer by the category! *Magical Institutions *Residences (features Welvirne, the home and business of the Sokolov family.) Category:DeviantArt Artist Featured